The starks of the wolf den
by thestubbornwolf
Summary: This is my first fanfic said id have a go diclaimer I do no own any of this the story of rodrik stark and his son there words none so fierce
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any of this**

 **Rodrik Stark**

Rodrik woke up in a fright he had a nightmare. He remembered screaming for ned to watch out but ned didn't notice so rodrik had ran to ned and knocked ned out of the way but rodrik felt cold steel pierce his neck coughing unable to talk and then everything had gone black this is when rodrik had woken up.

Rodrik woke his wolf winfur grabed his sword which was called the wolf fury this was no ordinary sword this sword was valyrian steel he remembered the day he got it like his brothers Brandon and eddard who fostered so was he. Rodrik had been sent to the mormonts of bear island .One day the island had been attacked by ironborn raiders bearing no sigil the ironborn and bear islander clashed there was a massive ironborn man Rodrik had clashed with as they fought Rodrik sword was chipped in many places the ironborn gave no ground and eventually had disarmed him. Rodrik believed he was going to die but winfur had attacked the ironborn from behind and began attacking the ironborn knees. He fell to the ground Rodrik got up quickly and grabbed the ironborn sword and sliced his neck killing the man instantly. Lord Mormont had come to his side to check up on him to make sure he was okay but Mormont when looked at the sword do you know what that is boy Mormont said Rodrik replied some steel sword my lord it is sharp though Mormont looked at rodrik some sharpsword boy are you stupid that valyrian steel Rodrik looked at the sword but before he could think Lord Mormont spoke again every good sword has a name. Rodrik looked at his wolf who had saved his life and looked at the sword he replied wolf fury Lord Mormont gave a small approving nod and then shouted bury our dead and burn the ironborn it time to head back. Rodrik didn't spend much more than a week at the stronghold of house Mormont beforebeing summoned by his lord father Rickard Stark back to Winterfell. He missed bear island.

Rodrik sat in the godswood the only place in winterfell where he felt calm. Lord Manderly was to arrive at winterfell to speak to his father about a marriage between a stark and manderly. He returned to his chambers to change into more better suited clothes the he realised all his family was in winterfell for a change Brandon was home from the Rills and eddard the honourable foul was back from the eyrie. He is the third eldest lyanna was a year younger than him and than there was benjen with talk of joining the nights watch Rodrik would do everything in his power to stop the nights watch was longer the order it once was his lady mother lyarra had recovered from another sickness

The manderlys had been sited by the outriders and the entire of winterfell had come to attention to greet the Lord manderly. Rodrik looked manderly he was old and his son and heir wyman had come too. They bowerd to lord rickard and then they greeted eachother and Lord rickard introduced his family and then lord manderly spoke may we get to the business in hand my lord stark.

Rickard stark

He nodded to Lord Manderly and turned to his steward, escort Lord manderly to my solar. He nodded Rickard turned to his eldest but then saw him and all his other children approached wyman manderly and begin talking to him he turned and headed to his solar Rickard closed the door and said may I trouble for a glass of wine my lord Manderly merely smiled and said no thank you my lord Rickard nodded and then Rickard sat down MY lord Manderly when I received your raven suggesting such a match I was surprised my Lord my eldest Brandon is betrothed to catelyn tully and lyanna is betrothed to Robert baratheon as you probably already know my lord .Manderly spoke Lord Stark my daughter Elissa is still unmarried and there is no suitable match for her unless I marry her to roose Bolton but that will never happen. Rickard thought for moment so the merman had come to him after all the other matches were gone. But the Manderlys have always been loyal to the manderly spoke which of your sons do you wish to marry to elissa Rickard taught there was only Eddard and Rodrik .Lord Manderly saw his liege lord and knew he would have to offer more from what he heard eddard stark was a honourable person while rodrik had fought ironborn and like all the stark had his own direwolves. Lord Manderly spoke aloud My Lord if I may I would suggest marrying Rodrik to elissa. I will pay a dowry of 1000 golden dragons Lord rickard then spoke know we need to pick a suitable holdfast for manderly smiled he knew just which holdfast to give no not a holdfast a castle a legendry one given to by the starks a long time ago it had fallen into ruin but could be turned into a mighty castle .That castle was the wolfs den

Rodrik Stark

My lord rodrik he heard martyn cassel call him your father request your presence in the great hall immediately he turnerd to martyn and nodded he walked into the great hall all his family was seated father in the high chair Brandon to his right mother to the left and the rest of his eddard ,lyanna and benjen sat aswell

He was confused did he do something wrong or what had his father called he turned and looked at his father and said what going father Rickard stark replied I have important announcement to make I wanted all the family here first to all hear it at the same time. Lord rickard began to speak he announce to his family that house stark and house manderly would be joined together. Rickard look at him. Rodrik will marry Elissa manderly a year from know but that not all as lyanna was about to say something Lord rickard said on the day of your wedding you will be given the wolf den and all it land and incomes you will be the first stark lord since the greystark to hold the castle

Rodrik didn't know what to say he was shocked as a third son he wasn't supposed to inherit anything but here he was going to become the lord of the wolf den but he wouldn't be a lord for another year so he would be able to get himself ready he would need a sigil and house words but the sigil was more important than house words

1 YEAR LATER

No one pov;

The starks looked at harrenhal it was huge Rickard,Brandon,Eddard,Rodrik and lyanna had ridden south to attend the and benjen had stayed at winterfell as there must always be a stark in winterfell. For rodrik after they returned to the north he would be getting married Brandon had made jokes of getting as many handmaidens into Rodrik bedroll before Rodrik was married

The starks and there guard and retainers had set up tents all the stark direwolves were left in winterfell due to lord Rickard insistence. NED NED it good to see you ned looked at his friend and smiled they gave each other a bear hugged this was rodrik stark first time meeting Robert baratheon the man who was going to marry lyanna Robert offered a polite courtesy and gift to lyanna and greeted Brandon and rodrik

Rodrik stark

Rodrik looked at Robert baratheon and remembered everything ned told him Robert had fathered a bastard in the vale some little girl called mya stone there was also a smell a smell of wine Robert left after him he looked at Brandon ned had gone off with roberth and lyanna Brandon said he seems a nice man Rodrik grunted he had feeling abouth this baratheon a bad feeling about this man he decided his two brother blonde by one being like hime and another too blind to see it there was one thing he knew he would they said Robert baratheon was deadly with a war hammer Rodrik decided he would test the steel of the baratheon Rodrik would enter the melee


	2. Chapter 2

**Should have mentioned at the start that the stark direwolves did not die out 200 years before the books started I have it that the wolves did not die out also that we will be following rodrik son while he fights in the war of the five kings**

 **Rodrik**

Rodrik put on his armour it was a mail shirt over a tunic and over the mail shirt he wore gamberson armour he picked up his steel helmet all of his armour was the same as the soldiers of the starks but Brandon and Eddard wore plate armour. Rodrik looked at Brandon who was readying himself. Eddardwouldnt take part in the tourney he would be keeping lyanna company and lord Rickard

Rodrik sat astride his horse ready for king aerys to order the melee to a horn sounded and everyones charged in but rodrik he waited a few seconds before charging in as well leaving all the rider smashed together When he charged in it seemed he was but a few of the competitors still on his horse he held wolfs fury as he smashed down on some knight from the reach he fought a few more and defeated them. The amount of men left was small about ten .a large man with wolf armour charged into rodrik barely stood standing then the man shouted laughingly RODRIK it was Brandon. He was going to enjoy this. He slashed at his brother head Brandon parried the slashed and returned with a furious onslaught rodrik kept his guard he swung his sword one handed but with his left fist he smashed it into Brandon face then swung again with his sword he managed to disarm his brother who shouted angrily I yield. There was just him and one man left in stag armour the man who was his reason for entering the melee. He began dodging baratheon blows knowing he was stronger than Rodrik .

Robert Baratheon;

Just because he loved lyanna didn't mean he was going to be easy on Rodrik stark. Robert was going to win this fight for her. Robert charged again but Stark dodge him and struck out he managed to block it Robert was tiring Stark must have noticed as he then launch his own furious attack Robert Baratheon was tired and couldn't keep up blocking and then he felt his antler helmet get struck and he fell to the ground blood was dripping down his face he heard Rodrik stark being declared victor and winning 10,000 golden dragons

Rodrik Stark

Rodrik sat at the feast tomorrow the jousting would begin. He saw ned and Brandon talking and Brandon walking off Rodrik turned to ned what was that about ned . I ask Brandon to do me a favour Ned cheeks had turned red at those words Rodrik turned to ned what beautiful woman has managed to catch the eye of the honourable Eddard stark . Before ned could say anything a young woman by the looks of it she was dornish asked ned would you like to dance my lord ned barely replied yes and then they were off he learned later the woman named was ashara dayne a handmaidin to princess elia


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I decided to skip a bit on harrenhal and get the story onto the wolfs den and Robert rebellion.**

Rodrik stark

The last week had been interesting first of all lyanna had encountered Howland Reed and save him from three squires Then there was ned and ashara which he was shocked both had shared a bed only for rodrik to stumble in on them in the morning ned had asked to stay quiet about it. Then the reason for leaving harrenhal knight of the laughing tree had caused a bit of tension beating many knights and then rode away the king ordered the knight arrested but when he couldn't be found the king accused each stark in turn which they all denied because all had been watching the jousting except for lyanna whose was unwell Rodrik had a suspicion it could have been her but she had promised to behave so thought nothing more and then the next day Rhaegar Targaryen had crowned Lyanna his queen of love and beauty. There had been uproar due to Rhaegar not giving it Elia his wife. That was when lord Rickard had decided to leave to get away from all the talks and get lyanna away from Princes Rhaegar lustful looks.

3 weeks later

They were a day ride from winterfell and has set up camp ned and Brandon were talking with father and the guards were drinking and joking he saw lyanna sitting alone and moved over to her. She looked up at him and said I am looking forward to seeing my wolf I missed her. I do aswell rodrik replied I feel like a piece of me is not there Lyanna smiled I feel the same way then said Soon youll be a lord Rodrik cut in and said within the year you'll be lady of storm end. She looked sad I don't want to marry him she said he is very possessive and I hate acting like a proper southern lady she sighed I want to carry a sword ride a horse like ye all do Robert baratheon probably only see me as a person to give him children nothing more she said. Rodrik didn't know what to do did she need reassurance or something else he never was good in these situations and he never saw her like this she was fiery and tough not he said you'll have your wolf but should he ever hurt you sent me a raven at once or Brandon She stared what about ned. He is blinded by his friendship with the man remember I beated baratheon before I can do it again she smiled Rodrik looked at her and said you looked shocked at the tourney she replied ned said it was only proper I do that. Rodrik smiled

The Wolfs den

Rodrik rode at head of 100 men sworn to him at his side was con cassel martyn,rodrik cassel younger brother who was going to be his captain of the guard. As they reached the top of the hill he saw the castle he would be rule his land from. The Wolfs den was large two curtain walls and a large keep and a moat around the castle Rodrik looked at flags on the walls they were his banners a weirwood tree being protected by a wolf with bloodied fangs as he rode a man approach welcome my lord I am ser beren longsword . I was sent by lord manderly with 100 men my lord to guard the castle until you arrived and then swear ourselves to you my lord Rodrik nodded he know had two hundred men sworn to him. He then introduced con to ser beren who by chance they knew each other. Ser beren Rodrik called is there a maester here Ser beren replied yes my lord there is I'll get him . No be in my solar in an hour and have the maester as well there ser beren nodded. Walking away Con cassel spoke my lord I know ser beren quite well he would make a fine master at arms Rodrik nodded I shall consider it.

Rodrik, Con ,ser Beren and maester Ralph all sat in the lord solar. First order of business was the castle staff. Maester ralph spoke we could employ people from wolfs town my lord (wolf town was just outside the wolfs den)there is plenty of people who need work and this is an perfect opportunity for them. Con Cassel spoke we need to consider an army. Ser beren spoke there are plenty of famers who have second and thirds sons who they would want to get rid of as they would not inherited there lad also my Lord there are 10 knights land is sworn to the wolfs den they will arrive shortly to swear their swords to you Rodrik spoke then spread the word to the smallfolk we are recruiting for places. Rodrik stopped and asked is there anything else maester he said my lord there is two steel mines and the forest on this land are quite large so there is plenty of lumber to trade with other house and steel Beren spoke we have a good smith rysehis name is. Rodrik nodded

Two weeks later

Rodrik and winfur were finally reunited again by the old gods rodrik taught how much he missed his wolf. Things at the wolf den were coming along nicely first they have fill the castle staff positions and then they began to build up the army and they were preparing for the wedding with elissa manderly a woman he barely knew. He looked at maester ralph and he prayed things were ready as most of the guest would be arriving tomorrow a thing he was truly not looking forward too.

The next day

Rodrik taught most guest would arrive today instead they all showed he hadn't left the courtyard all day he was greeting them all ryswell,dustin, ,karstark,wulls,glovers,mormonts,cerwyns,tallharts and finally the boltons. Lord rickard and the starks retinue would arrive late tonight or tomorrow at dawn while the manderly would arrive last as they were bringing the bride

A guard ran up to him My lord I saw wolf banners cross the river Rodrik nodded spread the word to the lords and the men he said he walked to the courtyard. After a few minutes the wolf banners enetered the den he smiled as he saw all his family were here and as he walked to greet his father Rodrik asked Him what happened to there must always be a stark in winterfell Lord rickard replied we made an exception but only this once. As lord rickard met with the other Northern lords Rodrik approached his mother and his siblings he gave his mother a hug and nodded at the rest of them Lyanna loked in awe and asked we better get a personal tour off the new lord Rodrik replies you will.

 **Up next manderly arrival,wedding and the start of Robert rebellion**


	4. Chapter 4

Rodrik stark

Rodrik stood at the entrance of the greathall waiting for the manderlys to arrive they had been sighted by outriders. all the lords of the north stood waiting for them. A soldier rode in wearing manderly armour and carrying a merman sigil then the entire retinue entered the castle Rodrik trying to be discreet was scanning his eyes over the them looking for e;ossa manderly. He caught sight of her she was beautiful he taught .

Elissa manderly

She was staring at her future husband she was nervous to say the least while her father and brother wyman went around greeting the other lordsRodrik loked and said would you like a tour my nodded if only being courteous.

Rodrik stark

After walking around the castle with elissa he had escorted her back to her brother and bid his farewells for nows so he could get ready for the ceremony tonight.

Rickard Stark

The wedding ceremony had taken place before the weirwood tree as was the custom with those who followed the old gods lord manderly and his sons followed the faith of the seven so they had a heated discussion about which faith the wedding would be conducted in he had argued with the manderly over this and had won it. Rodrik his third born son had conducted himself brilliantly through the ceremony and now at the feast Rodrik was accepting the gifts each house had given looked at his oter children whowere seated alongside the younger lords they were enjoying themselves. After the wedding ned would head back to the vale and within the next two months brandon and lyanna would be heading south to riverrun for Brandon wedding to catelyn tully Lord jon umber approached him My lord he practically shouted id say it time for the looked at him and said I believe so too Rickard stark called the great hall to silence and said I believe it time for this new couple to be bedded the roar was fierce and Rodrik and elissa were carried off to the bedding chamber.

2 months later

Rodrik sat at his desk surrounded beren ,con and osric a knight from the rills who had no land so had come to serve rodrik he proved excellent at helping beren train the new men. Rodrik looked at con and asked how many soldiers does the wolfs den have know Con replied 2500 my lord Rodrik noddedCon continued we have 1500 foot my lord armed with sword, ironwood shield and spear The armour we have given them is gamberson my lord We have also 600 horse armed and equipped the same as the foot my lord and finally we have 400 archer who have been given longbows and have been given chainmail shirts as well Rodrik spoke I want the archers to be trained with swords as well and equipped with them as well shoud we bein a fight and the archers run out of arrows they can draw swords and charged in to the battle. If that is all I shall take my leave rodrik rose from his seat and headed for elissa he was dining with her tonight so he planned to be there early

 **Okay so smallish chapter I said that I would have the start of Robert rebellion in this but it will be the start of the next will be starting the chapter on it**


End file.
